Marvel's Avengers Assemble
by Judware98
Summary: Based of Disney XD's show, Avengers Assemble. Small-ish summary on the inside. Captain/Caitlin (OC), Black Widow/Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be based off the disney XD show, Marvel's Avengers Assemble. My OC, Caitlin, in this story which happens to be Tony Stark's sister! I will have pairings, Black Widow/Hawkeye, Captain/OC, so on and so forth.

-Judware98

P.S. You guys have ideas for anything just leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Avengers Protocol Part 1

**A/N: I ****STRONGLY**** recommend you watch the actual show before watching this just so you get a good idea of whats happening, because at times I can be a terrible describer.**

Caitlin's POV

I pulled my Ford Mustang into the garage of the Avengers mansion, rushing to find him. I finally found him in his study, staring out the window. "What happened? What's so damn bad that you had to activate the Avengers Protocol?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you when the others get here." He turned to me solemnly. "Just be ready to fight." Then there was a loud crash outside. "Some things never change." I gave him a confused look, and then ran outside.

When I got outside, I saw Hulk and Thor going at it and arrow go between the two. BOOM! Clint. "Enough! You knuckleheads play tag and Manhattan gets a 9.0 earthquake." Clint turned to walk in the mansion. "Thanks for reminding me why this didn't work the last time. Hey, Caitlin."

"Hey, Clint. Any idea why Tony activated the Avengers Protocol?" I asked, as we walked into the mansion.

"Not a clue. It has to be bad though. Has he said anything to you about it?"

"No, he's shutting down. He won't tell me a damn thing!"

"I won't tell you anything little sister because I was waiting for everyone." Tony said, coming down the stairs. He motioned for us to follow him into the hall of hero's (at least that's what he's calling it. But of course we followed him, hulk and Thor in close pursuit. "Here's what's happening, the Avengers are reassembling. Handpicked by me and under my command." Tony informed us.

"Ha, you. Ya, you could lead a field trip to Vegas maybe, but-" Hawkeye was cut off.

"No jokes. Not now." Tony said, somberly. "Cap is gone." A small gasp escaped my lips, as we arrived at a tarp-covered statue. Tony quickly ripped of the tarp, revealing a statue of the man I loved. _'No!'_ I thought to myself. _'He can't be gone; he always made sure that he came back safe and sound for me. It just can't be.' _ I grabbed the gold locket Steve gave for my birthday last year; a picture of us inside and just stared at it. We all grieved differently, Hulk punched a wall, and Thor and Clint ran their hands through their hair. And me? I held my head in my hands as I silently cried.

"One of our own fell today." Tony said, from his suit, his hand moving to show a holographic video of the fight. Steve being vaporized. "Taken down by Modak and the Red Skull. If they're together the world is at risk. Besides we have a friend to avenge. I know you all have reasons to walk out that door but I can't do this alone. Can we set the past aside and work together one last time?"

"We are Avengers, the world needs us." Thor said.

"You know me," Clint said, "Point and shoot."

"Are we gonna go smash someone?"

They all turned to me. "I'm in. I gotta bone to pick with the Red Skull."

We all piled into the quinnjet and flew to the Arctic where red skull's base is located.

***Time skip/ skipping the plane scene***

We were all falling to the ground. "Apparently Modak has increased his power, and range. That stinks."

"You said it. Forget breath mints, Hulk. We're skipping straight to advanced showering."

"I can still drop you!" Hulk said, as we all landed on the snowy ground.

"What is our plan to vanquish this skull?" Thor asked.

"Hit everything. Hard." I told them, before Tony blast off.

"So the plan is there is no plan. I thought you were the smart one, Caitlin." Clint said.

"Clint, I'm not in the mood to be insulted. I just lost the person I cared about the most." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose while trying to suppress back tears.

"Well I for one like the plan." Hulk voiced.

***Another time skip from the epic fight scene, because I can't really describe to well***

"Of course you needed me. No surprise." Natasha said.

"Modak, the time is now or all is lost." Red Skull said, through Modak's communicator.

"As you wish." Modak grumbled. Then he teleported out. No one said a word.

Natasha broke the silence. "Is it true? About Cap?" None of us replied for a couple moments, as she looked to Clint for an answer.

"Yes." Tony said.

"Then you better stop playing solo and lead this team before you lose anymore friends today." Natasha said.

"Alright as a team. Modak's close, I can't find a hair on his big ugly head. Ideas?" asked.

"Scan for the Skull he's a super soldier alumni. His blood has trace isotopes that will show up on a chemical scan." I explained to him.

"I'm impressed." Tony said to me.

"Of course you are." I say before knocking out a HYDRA soldier coming at me from behind.

"Accessing Super Soldier files now, scanning for a chemical match. And there's two targets?" Tony immediately blasted off, but he wasn't getting away that fast. I used my powers to run and catch up to Tony, as he had just entered the facility, my braid whipping around behind me.

Then Clint called on my intercom, "What is it, Clint?" I asked, continuing to run through the hall with Tony.

"Automated defenses have us pinned down. We need some tech help, now!" Hawkeye said

"Rub your brains together and come up with a plan. We're to close!" Tony exclaimed, before ending the conversation. Then I became aware of the ever-approaching door.

"Uh, Tony the door!" Then he blasted it off its hinges, sending it flying onto Modak. Ha. "Knock, knock, Modak!" I yelled, stopping my run in front of a large machine with two bodies attached to it. Both grunting in pain, one being the Red Skull and the other being…Steve.

"Cap, you're alive!" Tony proclaimed. Then I shot at the machine releasing Steve. "Let's get you out of here." He said, as I undid the restraints.

"Iron Man." Steve said, in a weak voice, with a slight German accent? Something isn't right. But we got him up, leaning heavily on Tony and me.

"You weren't fried, you were teleported. I can't believe I missed that, and boy am I glad to see you, this leadership thing is way harder than I thought. Welcome back."

"So you left the rest of your team behind, for me?" Cap asked, grabbing his shield of a random table. This German accent thing is way weird.

"It sounds bad if you say it like that." Tony said. "But how did you know they were here?" Then BAM! His shield connected with the Iron Man suit.

"As I said you have no idea what it takes to be a leader of man. This body is mine!" He yelled before trying to attack me, but my foot connected with his face with a roundhouse kick, but quickly threw me to the side with his shield. After he attacked me, he kept knocking Tony down. See I knew it. It was the Red Skull; he must have switched bodies with Steve.

"What part of the future did you not see coming, Stark? I was dying, my body leveled by the very thing that gave me strength all these years." I tried to get him to stop attacking Tony, but he kept kicking me to the side like I was nothing. "But why perish when there was an alternative. Modak was a key. His power transferred my being into a body where the super soldier serum actually worked."

"Caitlin!" A voice whispered harshly, as I lay on the floor. I turn to see the Red Skull's body but Steve's voice.

"Steve?" I rushed over and quickly untied him from the machine. "Is it really you?"

"Ya, it's really me." All could do was hug him as he did back. I would kiss him, but I'm not kissing the Red Skull.

"Come on. Let's go help your brother." We ran over to the evil Cap.

"And to leave my hated enemy in my rotting corpse." The evil Steve said. Then Good Steve quickly took hold of the evil one's shoulder.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you." Good Steve exclaimed, before punching the baddie onto the other side of the room.

"Cap, I hope that's you." Tony said, relieved. Before he could reply Bad Cap fired a HYDRA weapon at Steve, while holding up his infamous shield, protecting me and him. It was too much of a fight for the Red Skull's body to take, but Tony gently laid down his body as mine just fell with a thud.

"You've avenged me, Tony." He weakly coughed. "Now lead them." His voice said, barely a whisper. "Caitlin, I love you. Never forget that."

I replied as Tony talked to Jarvis about Sam. "No, don't say that. You're going to be okay. I promise." I replied, my voice starting to crack as I laid beside him.

Tony stood up, turning to the Bad Cap. "You said before I didn't understand sacrifice. Let's see if I learned anything." His arch reactor started up, producing a bright light. "Electromagnetic pulse shut down all working tech in this base, meaning your technopath can't do squat." He said, as armor fell backwards. Damnit, Tony! It shut down his tech too. "In your borrowed face."

The Red Skull walked up to Tony's armor, "Your armor is nothing but dead weight now. You did nothing but insure your own demise!" The Bad Cap said, taking the shield away from Good Cap's grip.

Cap turned to Tony, "I know you're the smart one, but that was pretty dumb." That's it I knew what he was doing. He was knocking all the defenses down while Sam got inside.

"Wait for it." I said to Cap, reaching to grab his hand.

"Alright guys, I'm here! And the suit is awesome." Sam yelled through the intercom.

"Hit Captain America, Hard!" Tony cried out, as Sam came into the large room.

"What?" He replied, but did what he was told to do. "Please tell me there was a good reason for that, because I always wanted meet Cap and knocking the guy out is no a way to meet your hero." Sam replied, very fast.

"Brain switch, and I thought I was your hero." Sam turned and walked up to us wearing project red wing. "What happened to the war machine armor."

"The falcon armor is just cool."

"Falcon, I like it." I commented, getting up. The Sam turned around just as bad Cap threw the shield, getting out of the way just in time. Then the wall opened up as the shield was about to hit it, a green hand catching it through the hole. The rest of the team quickly hopped through the hole.

"Cap?" Clint asked.

"Not Cap." Tony responded. "Trust me."

"Well whose the bird man?" He asked again.

"His name is Sam Wilson. Shield trainee, been moonlighting Tony in secret for months." Natasha countered as Sam helped Tony up. "It's what I do. And by the way," She held up her cuff revealing a hologram of Director Nick Fury telling him he's fired.

"Welcome to the Avengers." I said, coolly while helping Good Cap up.

"Um, Thanks." He said, slightly confused. Then all the HYDRA soldiers came in.

"Systems are finally back online. That means, Avenger Assemble!" He yelled. "You wanted a plan well here it is. Hulk, Thor keep Modak off balance. He can't concentrate, he can't take me out. Widow, Hawkeye get Cap into the brain switcheroo thing. Falcon, Caitlin make the thing work. The Skull is mine. Is that an acceptable plan, Mr. Hawkeye?"

"I'll let you know when it works." Clint replied. Then Tony, Sam, and Thor took off in flight, as I ran getting to our assigned posts.

"Alright Sam, you take care of the machine, I'll take care of these losers." I ordered. Then I took off helping clear a way for Hawkeye and Black Widow. Thor and Hulk took out Modak, and of course Tony had to say something snarky.

"I guess you'll be sitting this one out." He said. He turned to the rest of us. "We good?"

"Great." Good Cap replied.

"Clint, Watch out!" I screamed, seeing the Red Skull hit him and Natasha. Then he was going after my Steve.

"This ends now!" he screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Then I raced over hitting my foot against the shield, probably sprained my ankle, but efficiently knocked it down. Bad Cap was being gripped by the collar, by Steve.

"Think you're right. You scratched up my body enough." Then he punched him into the wall.

"Alright Sam. Let me work my magic." I told same as I arrived at the control panel. My fingers danced across the keys, levers, and switches. "Brain swappers online but not for long."

"Took a lot of damage when you repulsed it." Sam finished, as I left to help Steve get into the machine.

"Considered on the job training." Tony replied, taking the bad body and placing it into the machine. "And make it happen."

"You'll regret this, Stark!" The bad one yelled.

"I hate seeing me squirm." Steve commented. "Finish would you, kid." Then he fired it up. Our Captain screamed out in agony, making me wince. As Sam shut it down, Steve got up out of the machine. "Much better." He stated. Thank god Steve was Steve again. "Thank you." He said, Tony giving him his shield. "All of you."

"No one messes with one of our own and gets away with it." Tony said.

"Avengers forever." Wow. That was really cheesy.

"Don't dislocate you shoulder patting yourself on the back, fearless leader." Hawkeye said, nudging his side.

"Leader," We all turn to look at Red Skull still strapped to the machine. "All these years, all these battles, and I've been going about it wrong. Thank you Starks, showing me what I must become. MODAK!" The weird wrinkled up bean then but up a big blue shield, blocking everyone out except Tony.

"TONY!" All the bolts and screws that kept his armor together were now falling apart. All the Avengers banged on the sphere, but nothing was working, and I was about to go hysterical. All the armor was gone the last tech related thing on his was the arc reactor, but now it was being ripped out, as agonizing screams ripped through the air.

"IRON MAN!" Steve yelled with great urgency.

"Iron Man is no more." The Red Skull said, as the Tony's armor was placed on his body along with the arc reactor. "LONG LIVE THE IRON SKULL!"

"NO!" I yelled as Tony fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Then Hulk threw the finishing blow to the shield as Modak, teleported himself and the skull out.

We all ran to Tony's aid. Steve on his left side, and me on the right. "Hey Cap. Remember how far I went to pull your butt out of the fire." There was a deadly silence, my eyes stinging with tears. "Your Turn" He said, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Come on, Tony." I nudged him trying to get him to move. "You can't leave me, too. Not like mom and dad." I sobbed into his limp body. My body shaking.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Chapter 3: Avengers Protocol Part 2

**A/N:** I changed Caitlin's powers, from flying to running. Nothing major.

* * *

><p>Caitlin's POV<p>

The HYDRA base was ablaze as Hulk tunneled us out. "Get us topside, Hulk!" Clint yelled, as Hulk busted through the top layer of ground. He threw Clint and Natasha as the reached the surface, then gave me his large palm, and next was Steve. Tony was dying. My big brother was dying. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, I guess that was good, that meant he was still alive.

As Steve came up to the surface Tony was going in and out of it. "Stay with me, Stark." He stated in his 'Cap' voice.

"How's a guy supposed to pass out in peace with you yelling like that?" Tony commented.

"How's he holding up, Falcon?" Cap asked, Sam.

He scanned him with his falcon goggles, while I checked his vitals. "If he was a car, he-"

"Would be a really cool sports car?" Tony concluded.

"No, running on fumes. He needs med and tech now." Sam looked around. "Where's the quintet?"

Hulk answered that one, "There, there, there, and there." he said, pointing to all the pieces from the destroyed plane.

"Modak and the Red Skull met our arrival enthusiastically." Thor pointed out, as a black car plane hybrid flew down onto the snow.

"I brought my own ride." Natasha said, over the vehicles speaker. "Try not to rip the leather." We all ran to the plane as fast as we could.

* * *

><p>The plane was very, very cramped. I tried to keep Tony up and awake but he couldn't. when he fell asleep his vitals dropped dramatically, as we raced of to the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Natasha practically crash landed the plane. "Come on!" I ran on ahead with Sam to set everything up.<p>

"Come on, Tony! Try not to die on my first day as an avenger!" Sam cried. "Hit the switch, Caitlin!" I hit it, but within a couple minutes I shut it off. Then Tony sat up from the table.

"That is something I would never want to do again." He said, slightly shocked. "Thanks for not electrocuting me on your first day as avenger, Sam."

"He's not very good with thanks you's. Great work, Falcon." Steve said, patting Sam on the shoulder, then him and I going and helping Tony up.

"Could you say that again, into my phone?" Sam held up his phone. "I wanna make it my ringtone."

"Ha. Rookies." My brother chuckled. "Jarvis, the Mark 50, if you please."

"Sir, the Mark 50 armor-"

"Jarvis, the Mark 50." Then the floor started to open up as me and Steve got him, along with his battery, to the center of the room. "Sam, thank you. See I can be nice when I almost die!"

* * *

><p>"Anyone know what Stark's up too?" Hawkeye asked. Tony was standing in the center of the room, holographic screens spinning around him.<p>

"Nothing I ever worked on. Which makes me totally jealous." Falcon commented.

"I'm his sister and even I don't know." I grumbled.

"The Mark 50. Prototype modular system, new armor smell and everything." Tony explained, his armor attaching to his body. "In theory, more efficient, more powerful than any of my arc reactor models." He examined the new armor then blasted at the wall, leaving a large hole. "Whoops."

"In theory, means untested." I said.

"Details. I'll work as soon as I finish smacking the Red of the Red Skull." Tony replied.

Steve took hold of his shoulder, "You mean we."

"I didn't say we."

I crossed my arms. "I know that look. It comes right before 'it's not you, it's me.'" I say, noticing my brothers protective side come out.

"Look, I activated the Avengers Protocol because I thought you were gone, Cap. But you're back, I didn't croak, wins all around. Back to the grind, right?"

"Seriously you rebooted the Avengers, just to break us up again?" Clint said, starting to walk away. "Unbelievable." Natasha followed him in hot pursuit.

"And people wonder why I hate people." The Hulk said.

"Mortals." Thor stated, Hulk following him as he walked out. "Fun, but to complicated." Me, Steve, and Sam were left alone in the lab with Tony.

"You're serious? After what we just survived?" Steve said, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Looks that way." Tony walked into darkened section of the lab.

"Care to explain? And give any of that Stark talk I'll knock you out of that armor myself." Steve said, using his 'Cap' voice.

"I led the Avengers for a day and I almost lost everyone." Tony said, somberly.

"So your scared. We all get scared, but we push through."

"Cap, I'm not afraid of what can happen to me. The Skull and Modak almost got all of you." He turned around to face us. "What if I lead you somewhere, and I can't bring you back?"

"That's our choice, isn't it?" Falcon said. Then the whole mansion started to shake.

"Somethings wrong. I can feel it." I whispered. I quickly turned on the news, the live feed was of the rest of our team tearing each other apart on the front lawn.

"We have to contain this." Steve said. "Falcon you're with me. Stay close."

"Hold on, let me scan for-" Steve pulled me in close, shielding me when Tony's blaster accidentally went off. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"You wanted a solo mission fix that armor. Caitlin, make sure he doesn't blow anything up." he said, before him and Sam headed out. Soon it was just Tony and me.

"Jarvis tools!"

"Jarvis, you got anything on whats going on?" I asked, heading to a computer.

"Unusually high levels of aggression amongst the team, miss." The AI replied. I started to look at the computer screen, Cap had just come out, but something went into his mouth.

"That's it!" Tony and I cried in unison.

"Micro-bots! Taken in through the respiratory system, sending signals to the brain." Tony explained. "Falcon, get outta there. You don't have a face mask. Modak's work." Then he turned to me. "Get your face mask and get out there. Sam's down." I did as I was told.

When I got out there, it was a mess. Steve had just hit Sam with his shield. "Come on, soldier. You think you anything more than Stark's prized parakeet."

Sam hit him back with blades from his wings. "Better than you'll ever be. old man." I had to stop this.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at them through my face mask. "Micro-bots were taken in through yur respiratory systems making way aggressive!" They ignored me and kept the fighting between themselves. "Tony I can't get them to stop. Try using a concentrated EMP!"

"Give me a sec." There was a silence. "Alright, just took out Modork. But, that should do the trick." Tony went to work. He blasted everyone with it. Then their eyes went from and irritated red to their normal colors.

"What just happened? Was I about to say Cap's shield made his head look small?" Clint asked.

"Tony is it safe to take the mask off?" I asked my older brother.

"Ya, you're good." I quickly took of the mask.

"Mind control obviously." Nat said. "And P.S there is something very wrong with you.

"What happened?" Hulk asked, holding Tony up by the head of his suit.

"Modak, micro-bots, mind control, and miracle. If you wanna smash someone, Modak's right over there." Tony replied, pointing to Modak. Hulk went right to smashing, but Tony quickly flew back inside. "Keep your coms open guys. We're going to need a team effort here."

"He said team. Sweet!" Sam said, obviously fan-girling. We all ran inside to the Hall of Statues, waiting for Tony to blow him threw the wall. You know the usual. The Red Skull tumbled backwards but landed on his feet. Then Cap threw the next blow, with his shield. Then he flew over to the rest of the team.

"Work out the kinks?" Steve asked.

"Actually, no. That repulser was about all I had till it recharged. Of, course now that you're here."

"You lead I'll follow." I was confident in Tony's leadership skills but he wasn't.

"With each maneuver I'm getting more intel on his tweaks he made to my hijacked tech. Hawkeye, short out his armor." Tony ordered. Clint fired the arrow but Skull shot a repulser beam at him, luckily Cap saved the day with his shield. "Nice, Cap. Widow your turn."

"For someone who sent us packing, you awfully liberal with the orders."She said, throwing small explosives towards the Skull. They blew up in his face, while he was getting the arrow off his suit.

"Who else was going to save you from yourself. Thor, he's wide open. Hammer time!" Thor threw his hammer, hitting him square in his chest, right up against the wall. "Falcon, these are Skull's armor specks. Show him what a rookie can do." Sam flew up, shooting blades across multiple parts of the armor. "Cat, show him what Starks can do." I quickly ran towards him and roundhouse kicked him to face, making him fall to the floor. We all surrounded to the grounded Skull.

"Careful, keep leading like that and we might just stick together." Steve said.

Then the body before us started to speak, "Yes let Stark lead to your final glorious moments," A small blue half sphere came up from the floor, covering the floor. "The game is over before it has even begun. I took your armor, I will take your lives. I take honor leaving a scar on this nation that will forever will be blamed on the Avengers!" He said, before disappearing. The entire mansion started to shake again.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"That was the mansions reactor." Tony said. "Not a good move."

"The Skull and Modak, disabled all the reactor's safety systems." Sam reported. "Energy discharges have escaped the shields. Multi-phased generators are falling out synchronicity."

"Less geek speak, buddy." Clint teased.

"In 90 seconds the reactor blows, Manhattan becomes the world's biggest skate bowl, and we'll have a serious PR problem." Tony explained.

"Really?" Me and Steve said in unison. God I have to stop doing that.

"Joking in the face of certain death is part of my charm."

"So is being a super genius. Think Einstein." I reprimanded. Natasha counted down by tens from 90. "80 seconds."

"Falcon, we need a foil gun that can fire a small sun. You and lightning rod are the barrel. Lots of speed, lots of electricity."

"Try to keep up and get ready to bring the thunder." The Falcon said, he flew off.

Thor turned to Tony. "He has your spark. I like it!" He yelled before flying off.

"Anyone not covered by armor or gamma radiated skin should probably clear the area of civilians." We all went to work.

"On it."

* * *

><p>Cap, Widow, Hawkeye, and I, got all the civilians out harms way. When the job was done we all grouped back in front of the mansion.<p>

"I had stuff in there, ya know. Really expensive stuff." Clint stated as we stood in front of the mansion, waiting for Thor and Sam.

"Your comic books? We had them moved to storage 3 months ago." I told him.

"Oh, okay, we're cool then."

Once everyone was grouped together, Tony walked up to Sam.

"You pass out?"

"Ya, a little." he replied embarrassed.

"So that's it? The mansion's gone, bad guys gone, Avengers gone?" The green man asked.

Tony lifted his face mask, "Let's talk."

* * *

><p>"The Skull almost took us out my teaming up with Modak. Which means he's gonna try again, but with bigger and badder allies." Tony told the team as we sat in Avengers Tower's conference room.<p>

"Your robo-butler tell you this?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"No, the Skull did." He pressed a button revealing a holographic video from the Red Skull. "Shield intercepted one of these love letters and passed along the message. Skull's building a cabal of evil equals to do what he can't."

"Just like you guys, well us guys. Only you know, evil." Sam said.

"Thanks for clarifying, Sam." Tony remarked. "Point is if the who's who of bad guys RSVP for the Skull's revenge party, the world will be facing threats of a whole new magnitude. Threats that only we can face. The Avengers."

"And your way to keep us together is superhero sleepover boot camp?"

"In the army we worked together, lived together, trained together." Steve said with experience.

"Right, only this isn't the army." My brother said, looking slightly confused.

* * *

><p>The team walked into a large room in the tower. It had sofas, a bar, multiple TV's, and a grand staircase. But its very, very cool. A long hallway lead to all our rooms, each personalized for us. "This is our new home." Tony told us, everyone spread out checking out the place. "Courtesy of Stark Industries."<p>

"Tony, I was thinking something a little more spartan. You know, bare essentials." Steve said, trying to make it the army.

"Beats my quarters at shield, when I got fired, by the way." Sam commented.

"I have all of Asgard as my home. You confine me to this,… shack." Thunder man rudely said.

"Well I'm going to the ladies room." Natasha said.

"Oh, wait. There isn't one." I finished for her. "Problem." She and myself crossed our arms across our chests.

"Guys, big picture. If you believe that a small group of us working together can make a difference."

"We just proved that saving New York." The star spangled man with a plan said. "The real question is if we follow, will you lead?"

"You have my word. No backsies this time." Tony spoke with great confidence. Then the room started to shake, the Hulk busting through the wall.

"I'm in." He said, eating a cooked turkey. "By the way somethings wrong with your fridge."

"At least shield has indestructible doors. Right, Widow?" Clint went to ask, but Widow was gone. "The disappearing Black Widow everyone, here and then not. This is going to be a disaster." Alarms wet off all across the building while a picture of a rock dragon thing was on one of the many TV screens.

"Gentlemen, the Great Wall of China just stood up and is smashing its way toward the cities. Interesed?" Jarvis' voice rang through the room.

"Excuse me?" I said in monotone, with a certain hint of sass.

"My apologies, Miss Stark."

"Alright, I good and pissed, let's go." I turned towards the boys. "Jarvis, engage Avenge jet prime."

"What's Avenge jet prime?"

"Your standing in it." The side of the tower opened it up revealing a large jet, lifting off and flying away.

"This is the best day of my life!" Sam cheered in the back.

"Show offs." Steve said toward me and Tony.

I simply said, "What? Your house doesn't do that?"

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want your opinions.

1. I want you all to watch the series, and I want you to pick out your favorites, then i'll write those!

2. I want to get a cool superhero name for Caitlin. I was thinking Phantom or Shadow, or something like that. If you have an idea review it. And unless I get feed back I won't post any more.


	4. Chapter 4: Caitlin's Profile

Okay so I know I never really describe Caitlin, so I thought I would.

Name: Caitlin Elizabeth Stark

Birth Date: August 5, 1990

Superhero Name: (You vote for this in reviews) Wonder, Swift, or Shadow? (Suggestions are greatly appreciated)

Hair: Curly, Chocolate Brown, Shoulder Length, and Side Swept Bangs.

Eyes: Round Hazel Eyes. Smokey eye make-up.

Facial Features: Freckles everywhere, Fair Skin.

Powers: Speed (Will get other powers later on)

Uniform: Black Catsuit

Romantic Interest: Steve Rogers (Captain America)

Hobbies: Drawing, ice skating, gymnastics.

Background: Parents and her were involved in a car crashed at age 1. Parents deceased. Before her father died, he gave her a serum to save her life. The serum gave her powers of speed and 2 other unknown powers. The unknown powers can only be unlocked in certain situations. Older brother, Tony Stark, was age 16 at the time. Went to live with a foster family for 6 years. When she was 7, Her brother legally took guardianship in 1997 when he was 22 years of age. In 1999, she became national junior champion in both gymnastics and ice skating.

* * *

><p>So so sorry that I haven't updated. But I promise to try and update this weekend! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Feud

Me, Steve, and Clint were all in the gym. Tony and Sam were in the lab while Hulk and Thor were eating. I sat next to Clint on the railing on the upper level of the gym, he was eating peanut butter while drawing Steve as he beat the punching bag to a pulp. The way his muscles moved underneath his skin was enough to give me goosebumps, but when he would steal a side glance was the worst. It gave me the best feeling in the world, he was mine, and that's all I need. Ever since Doom and the midgard serpent, and the Parasite things that made clones of us, we grew even closer than what we already were. I looked up from sketching for a moment to see people in black, looking like ninjas. "Take him." The lead one said. I nudged Clint.

"A little late for the cleaning crew, isn't it?" Clint said, throwing his peanut butter jar at one of the oncoming enemy's. "Cap, heads up!" We fought the soldiers, Clint took one of his pointer arrows and shot at the alert button, on the adjacent wall.

Though the arrow was going directly at the lead ninja, she avoided it with minimal effort. "Missed." She said.

"I never miss." He fired back. Then the alarms went off, the Hulk and Thor busting through the wall right behind the ninja, sending her flying across the room.

"You rang?" Hulk said, getting ready to smash. Tony and Sam flew and came up right behind him.

"You know Hulk, when I designed this place, I designed it with doors." Tony said, the Hulk shooting daggers at him. "You're right, doors are so overrated."

Sam stared at the ninjas through his specs, "They don't have any heat signatures, and no pulses."

One of the men dressed in black charged at Steve. As it came right up to him, he grabbed it by the collar and took its mask off, revealing a very wrinkled prune with fangs. "It can't be!" I tried to hit the prune things, but every time my hand would go straight through. Soon enough we were all having the same problem.

"They definitely aren't puny humans!" Hulk roared.

"Iron Man, the tower has UV light frequencies built in, right?" Steve questioned using his 'Cap' voice.

"Ya, but-"

"Fire them up!" He yelled, I flipped over to where he was backing him up in trying to get the things. But we slowly walked backward keeping our guard up.

"Okay, weird, but okay." Tony replied, turning on the UV lights. The room glowed a dark purple, the ninja things disintegrated into sand. But the lead screamed and ran behind one of the pillars, hiding from the lights.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Steve turned to me, "Vampires."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Clint exclaimed, as Steve walked over to the lone vampire.

He carefully took off the hood, "Black Widow." He gasped.

Her face then turned into one of pain, '_Good evening, Captain America.' _His face was extremely shocked. '_It has been a long time. I send this female with a message, I offer you her life in exchange for yours.'_ Widow blacked out, Steve caught her.

"Please tell me Widow has a creepy voice power I never knew about." Tony remarked.

"That was Dracula." Steve handed Natasha over to Clint, as he checked over the bite marks that graced her neck.

"Black Widow's a vampire?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet. She's still in the early stages. Dracula's hold on her isn't complete. She's going to get worse, way worse. But, we still have a chance to save her if we act quickly." Steve said, standing up.

"Look, maybe i'll buy there's such things as Vampires, big maybe. But Count Dracula, come on. We're talking about the 'I want to drink your blood' guy, right?"

"Not count, just Dracula. He finds Count insulting since he's king of the vampire nation."

"Great let me know when Frankensteins monster and the wolf man show up." Clint commented.

"Don't mock. There's often truth in myth. Wasn't I a myth until you met me?" Thor asked.

"Hawkeye's got a point. Thor, your powers seem like magic to people on earth, but it's simply asgardian science. There must be some scientific explanation for these so-called, vampires." Tony said, scientifically. Then Black Widow screamed, ran out of Clint's arms, knocked all of us down and bolted out the door into the hallway. CRASH! We ran out into the hallway to see Tasha lying on the floor in front of the smashed mirror.

Steve went and knelt nest to her unconscious body. "Like I said, vampires."

"Why did she run into a mirror?" Sam asked, Steve picking up a large piece of broken glass.

"She couldn't see her reflection." He held the glass to her face where her reflection should be. But nothing was there.

"Wow." I said. "Just like in the movies. Let's get her the lab. Me and Sam can use her biometrics to get into her personal SHIELD file."

* * *

><p>When got her file opened up we learned she was following a lead on the Red Skull in Transylvania. When I got done reading the file off, Steve spoke up. "That's it. Now if we wanna cure her we need to find the vampire who turned her into this, and force him to release her." His faced scrunched up like it usually did when he was thinking, and he was obviously stressing about the situation on hand because he already had his uniform on. But how did he know all about these 'vampires'?<p>

"Not so fast, Cap." Tony said, hooking wires to different sets of machines. "If Skull is involved its probably one of Modak's brain switching machines, or a form of hypnotism. I just need-"

"Tony, we are wasting time! We need to get to Transylvania!" Steve demanded, putting his helmet on.

"A little faith, Rogers. If there's a way to cure Widow, I can do it here." Then all the machines started sparking as Jarvis called out 'error'.

"What's your tech telling you now?" Steve taunted.

"That we should go to Transylvania." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>~On the jet~<p>

I sat still in the comfortable seat, thinking about the anxiety I had about this mission. I never have anxiety unless something bad's gonna happen. I was to lost in thought to notice the large frame in front of me. "Caitlin?" Someone placed a hand on my thigh and shook it lightly. "Caitlin." Then was knocked out of my daze.

"Hm?" I confusedly looked up and saw Steve looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure? You've been out of it for hours now."

"Ya, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, lifting me up and sitting down in my place, gently placing myself on his lap.

"Steve, I know you're worried about Tasha. But she'll be okay, she always is." I offered a small smile. "I better get my guns ready." I placed a sweet and gentle kiss onto his full lips as I got up. I walked into the cockpit, where everyone else was and quickly prepped my guns. Then Steve walked in, placing small silver discs into his belt pouches.

"What are you loading up there?" Sam asked.

"Silver plated strike discs. Tools to deal with Dracula's troops." He replied, seriously.

"Can't Hulk just smash them?"

"He can knock them down, but they won't stop."

Then Clint butted in, "Alright Van Helsing, you wanna tell us why you're such an expert on vampires?"

Then the mood got even more serious than it already was. "During the war, Dracula an our country were…. uneasy allies. HYDRA was trying to invade Transylvania, Dracula was protecting his land. The enemy of my enemy sort of thing."

"But why is he after you now?" I asked from the back of the cockpit.

"Dracula is a king. He takes what he wants. I must have something he wants."

"And you don't know what that is?" Clint asked.

"No, but finding that out is our only chance to save Widow." He said. I looked back at Natasha, who was strapped to a table, preventing escape.

"Relax people. You're all acting like your in the middle of a horror movie. We just need to break in to his castle and find out what Dracula's using on her. Nano-tech maybe? I just can't see it yet." He looked over to Hawkeye, who was making wooden arrows. "Really? Wooden stake arrows?"

"Why not?" He cooly replied.

"I am uneasy about this, Captain. This smells of a trap." Thor exclaimed.

"No kidding."

* * *

><p>We landed on the ground, in a very dark place. Transylvania. I could now hear my heart beat while lighting cracked in the background. I jumped at the sound of it. '<em>It's okay, Caitlin. You're alright<em>.' I pep talked myself. We walked to a creaky gate in the front of the large castle. We walked in everyone on high alert, as Steve led the way and Hulk carried Widow. "This isn't creepy at all." I say sarcastically.

"Is it always night time here?" Clint asked.

"_Yes, bowmen._" That creepy voice of Dracula's called out threw through the black smoke that surrounded us. "My kingdom lives in eternal night." The smoke all combined on the front steps of the castle, forming a foreign figure. Dracula. "Good evening, Avengers. I see you received my invitation." He creepily said. His skin was a light blue, while his hair was white, and his eyes red. This paired up with a pair of sharp pointy fangs, is a recipe for disaster. He went back to smoke, then reformed in front of us. "So Captain, my offer: your life for the woman's. Are you willing to accept?" I knew that something bad was going to happen, but in response he nods. I get that he's trying to do the right thing, but I don't want him to, I need him.

"You need new headshots, Drac. You look nothing like your pictures." Clint said, before shooting an arrow in Dracula's direction, Steve cried 'don't' but the arrow went straight through in a puff of smoke. "That was easy."

"You have no idea what you started." Steve said.

"Or finished." Clint countered. Then Dracula appeared in the middle of us, angry as hell. He disappeared again. Everything happened so fast that in 2 seconds flat I was standing in front of the vampire king, along with Natasha standing next to me, still unconscious. I saw Steve look at me with is big blue eyes, filled with anger and rage.

"Because of our history Captain, I was going to make this as painless as possible. I see my mercy is not wanted." Then he sunk his fangs into my neck. Everything burned, I felt like I was going to fall, everything was fading. '_I have to fight, my will is stronger than this vampire virus._' I told myself. '_I have to fight for Steve._' The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was Steve yelling for my, and Dracula telling his minions to kill them all.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in the castles throne room, lying on the floor. Pain overwhelmed my body as I tried to fight this virus. Then Dracula walked in carrying Falcon and Hawkeye, Steve following in close pursuit. I went in and out of it for the next 30 seconds. "My enemy is humanity!" Drac said , throwing Falcon and Hawkeye to the floor. Our eyes met, but something was off. I could hear his heartbeat, feel the blood coursing through his veins. No! I can't think these horrible thoughts, my will to fight is fading. A sharp pain in my mouth lasted only a second.<em> Fangs. <em>I got up but I didn't walk over to Steve, instead I stood right next to Dracula's throne. "There are more of you humans every century. My kingdom is threatened. I can no longer hide in the shadows of rumor and myth. I am at war." Dracula slammed is fist down.

"Release the Widow and the Swift, then we can talk."

Dracula started to evilly laugh. "You are in no position to make demands." The large wooden doors closed. "I have recently learned that the super soldier serum coursing through your veins can cure me of my one and only weakness."

"Let me guess, Red Skull." The Captain said. Wait, what? The Captain, no that's Steve. I'm forgetting who he is in relation to me. "But you're at war with him, how could you?"

"These are strange times, Captain." Then Dracula jumped up on top of the Captain, pinning him down.

"You know you can't trust the Skull."

"Of course I can't trust him, that's why i'm using him. With your blood in my veins, I will be able to destroy HYDRA, The Avengers, anyone who dares stand in my way." He went to might Cap, but the shield connected with his fang, efficiently knocking it out. He stood up in horror, Cap standing up as well. The shield was then thrown again, only for it to be caught by drac, then hit Cap with his own shield and knocking him out. "With your blood Captain I will walk again in the daylight." He went to bite the Captain's neck but the Avengers busted into the throne room.

"Hulk!" The armored one yelled.

"Like you need to tell me." The green giant yelled back, knocking Dracula into the wall.

"Not even Dracula can handle a Hulk, right?" A muffled choking sound came from the hole in the wall and out fumbled Dracula, falling to the ground while choking on air. His armor was ripped apart, his skin becoming green and his frame becoming hulk-ish. He roared. I'm not feeling to good, my vision started to fade, but not completely. I fell to the floor and kept my eyes closed as I heard fighting going on in the background. Then a pair of strong arms held my strong frame.

"Come on, doll. You have to fight it." His voice was sweet and angelic, his arms held me tighter. "Tony we're losing her!" The voice yelled.

"The Swift is the least of your worries, Captain America." The arms laid me down gently on the ground. That's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see, Steve, Tony, Clint, Sam, Thor and the Hulk, surrounding me and Tasha. "What happened?" I ask, my voice raspy from sleep. Then I panicked, "Am I a vampire?!" Natasha must have woken up because we said it at the same time.<p>

"You got better." My boyfriend said, looking down at me lovingly.

"What is that awful smell?" Tasha asked.

Clint held up a garland of garlic, "Just in case Stark's tech wasn't as good as he thought it was."

"Do you have a wooden stake ready, too? Just in case." I asked him.

He did a dorky laugh, "Oh, what do you take me for?"

* * *

><p>When we got back to the tower I immediately went to my room, going to the bathroom to inspect my neck. "I promise, the mark is gone." I turn around to see Steve, leaning up against the bathroom door frame.<p>

"I know, I guess i'm just a little paranoid." He came over and snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my lips.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I never wanted you to get a blast from my past."

I turned myself around so we were face to face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "It's not your fault, Steve. You never would have wished that on me or Natasha. Don't blame yourself, I know you will." He was looking down at the ground, so I took his face in my hands. "Look at me, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. I love you." He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, I never want to lose you." We stood there for a good 10 minutes before he said something. "Marry me?" I pushed us slightly apart.

"What?"

"Marry me? I love you, and I never want to lose you, ever. I was so scared when Dracula bit you, scared I couldn't save you. Marry me?" He said, looking at me deep in my eyes.

"Yes." My voice was barely above a whisper. "Yes! A million times yes!" I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Then he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, engraved with 'forever and always'. Tears threatened to fall while a smile played on my lips, as he placed it upon my ring finger.

"We've been dating for 2 years, I was planning on asking you anyways. I just couldn't find a good time to ask you. But I guess now was as good as it was gonna get." This time he pulled my in for a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of his hands placed on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head keeping me close.

* * *

><p>When I went to bed that night I was the happiest I've ever been. I had convinced Steve to stay with me that night. We were watching Netflix, my head rested on his chest, his strong heartbeat lulling my to sleep. That night my dreams were filled of Steve and I's lives together. <em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6: Authors note

Okay let me just say wow to the wonderful reviews. LOVE IT! Now I want to do episode 6 because it has the situation that I want to use to tell tony about Steve and Caitlin. But i'm not even close so i'm going to try and make it your christmas present. I also plan to do a christmas chapter. Let me just say I think you are going to like it.

-Judware98


	7. Chapter 7: Super Adaption part 1

I sat and watched as Tony produced a 3-D holographic projection of Steve and Tony going at it. Steve would dodge and return most of the hits Tony made. But Steve eventually came to a dead end where he didn't have his shield and Tony went to shoot a uni-beam at him until the projection stopped. "We don't actually need to see your scattered atoms to prove my point." Tony said.

"The point being your video game has some nice graphics? Sure." Steve countered, crossing his arms.

"Flattery won't get you anatomized." Tony pressed a button on the tablet he was carrying around, the room sized hologram shrunk down onto the surface of the stark pad. "You wanna survive? You gotta change with the times."

"Spend a few decades frozen in ice, then we can talk about survival." He snapped.

"Sir, I believe you would call that a burn." Jarvis said from above.

"Point to Jarvis, master of the obvious." I spoke. "But seriously, Steve has a point."

"I've already designed new armor for you, Cap. Plus and upgrade to the shield, but don't worry I kept the color scheme." Tony explained as a hologram of his said armor popped up on the screen. Tony is going to push Steve's buttons, I can feel it.

"Tony, armor would just slow me down. And my shield, is and extension of my arm, if you change it in anyway-"

"Just say it. Say Tony, i'm afraid of new tech. admitting you have a problem is always the first step." God, he is so arrogant. 'yep and my problem is Anthony Edward Stark, a royal pain in the ass'

Steve it the hologram, sending it flying around the room. I slowly walked up next to him before he got sarcastic. "Gosh Mr. Big Brain, your modern tech is so gosh darn confusing." Then he reached behind me and picked up the coffee pot of the table. "How does this contraption turn water into coffee? Is it cold powered or is it a miracle?" He said sarcastically, holding the pot up making the most weird face ever. I walked over and sat on Tony's desk.

"Sarcasm must be a modern invention, because when you do it, it just sounds wrong." I said looking over at him. "Sorry." He walked over to the wall where a button lay.

"Say, if I hit this will the whole building just launch into the sky?"

Tony scrambled over to where Steve was, closing the safety cover. "Uh, the Avengjet? Yes."

He swatted away my older brothers arm, "I know I read the manual." He started to walk over to where I sat on Tony's desk. "I don't have a problem with technology, but no machine can replace human intuition or just plain guts." Steve snapped. '_Damn, I love to see his Cap side every once in a while but I hate to see my two guys fight._' I thought to myself. The tension was really piling up now.

Tony went right up to Steve, poking him in his muscular chest. Oh, shit. "So you're saying I don't have guts?" If anyone was going to break this up to was going to break this up, I knew it would be me.

"Enough!" That really got there attention. They automatically turned towards me. "Fighting isn't going to get any of us anywhere. So stop bickering and learn to get along." And before I could get anymore words out, Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, there's a broadcast I suggest you watch." Instantly a screen appeared in front of us that read 'HAMMER ADVANCED WEAPONS SYSTEMS'

Steve stepped over to Tony, "On your new fangled magic picture box?"

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Enough." Then Justin Hammer's big head popped up.

"You call them Avengers? I call them loose cannons." He said snootily. Pictures of us were all over the screen. "Hammer Tech offers better, safer high tech protection from Evil, without the unbearable ego of Tony 'The Phony' Stark." Then it went to all terrible pictures of Tony. "Avengers, I challenge you. Come on down and see for yourself that I can do a better job at herring than you can. I'm Justin Hammer and I approve telling the Avengers to stuff it for a safer America!" Then the screen went blank.

"Someone doesn't like you." Steve said.

"Alot of people don't like me, but none of them are as annoying as Justin Hammer." He walked up to the holographic screen and crumpled it into a ball. "Jarvis, get me coordinates and call the gang." Then he threw the ball into a holographic trash can as he walked out of his office. The holographic little Steve armor floated by Big Steve,he then hit it sending it flying into another wall which in turn headed towards me. When it came towards me I quickly grabbed it and crumpled it up and basketball it into the holographic trash can. He let out a soft sigh.

I made my way over to him and wrapped my slender arms around his buff torso. "Don't let him get to you. He's always arrogant." I said as he put his arms around me. I looked up at him, stood up on tip toes and gave him a slow, gentle kiss.

"Thanks, I needed that from my beautiful fiancé. I love the way that sounds, but I can't wait till I can call you my wife." He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, but while that was going on Jarvis interrupted.

"Captain Rogers and Miss Stark, Mr. Stark has requested your presence aboard the Avengjet."

"Alright Jarvis, we'll be there in a minute." I announced. "Some days I just can't stand my brother." We walked out of the office towards the jet.

Steve took hold of my hand, "I know me and Tony don't exactly get along, but Caitlin, sooner or later we have to tell him we're engaged."

"Let's get through this 'Hammer' problem first, then we'll work on telling him." I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>When we got to the jet, it immediately took of to the coordinates. I took the pilots seat from Tony while Steve sat up in the cockpit. "Hammers a wannabe, smart-ish. He's a weapons tech guy like I am only he has no skill, talent, or tact."<p>

"Since when do you have tact?" I asked Tony, landing the jet in the process. The place Hammer chose was desolate, and very, very sandy.

"Why are we taking his bait?" Steve asked him.

"Because in the off chance he really did build something dangerous we don't want a guy like Hammer running around with an atomic bomb in his pocket." Tony explained.

"And he called you out on the TV." Steve added.

"And that." We all walked out of the jet only to find Justin Hammer standing under an umbrella, holding some green liquid in a cup.

"You accepted my invitation. Mango iced tea? I made it myself."

"Whatever sad little game you're playing Hammer, let's get it over with so I can get back to something more meaningful, like anything."

"I just want to run a little experiment." He told us.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well, it's the Avengers against one of my humble inventions." He said cooly.

"Seriously what could be-" He got cut off by a silver machine flying into him. I heard him yell out, it made me cringe just like everyone else. The robot was silver, but had the same build as Tony or Steve, and no face.

"Meet the Super Adaptoid, superhero of the future. It's time to put your metal where you mouth is, Iron Man." Hammer said while the robot hit Tony in the mask. When it went to hit him again, he caught its hand.

"Oh, so you invented a sucker punch machine. Congrats." His voice was strained, I could tell that hurt more than he wants to let on.

"Oh it's a lot more than that. Go on, take a which at 'em." Then Tony fired at him make it move back in response. When he got up the machine was still trying to figure out what was happening to it. Tony took hold of the machine and flew it up in the air, but the Adaptoid took him down.

We all moved to help Tony, "Oh, come on. We come all the way out here, let's at least enjoy the show for a few seconds. Maybe Stark will get punched again." Clint said from behind.

"Hawkeye!" I yelled. Oh, man. If we weren't in front of Hammer I would have punched him.

"Thanks for the support, Hawkeye. You're the best." Tony replied. "Hammer's toy robot packs a wallop. Barely." Then the robot started to scan Tony from head to toe. "Oh, look. It's scanning us for weaknesses. That is adorable!" He exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky, well, cockier." Steve said. "It's learning."

"Then let's take it to school." Then He used a uni-beam to attack the robot, but it made a whole in the torso of it, then came back together leaving no trace of damage. It went to replies my egotistical brother but I got to the robot first.

'No time like the present to show everyone one of my new powers.' I thought to myself. I went to go help Tony but Steve had threw his shield effectively cutting off the robots arm. 'Well there's always a next time.'

It went to go retrieve it's arm but Sam stopped it with some wing blades. The blades then were sucked into the body and thrown back at Falcon up on the air.

When the Robot turned back to the group, Clint shot it in the dome with an electric arrow, Sending it ceasing on the ground. "I give it an F-."

"On Asgard, we do not have a grading scale such as this. But I will play along. I give it a G!" Thor boomed, sending the Adaptoid flying.

Then Big Green went and punched it into the ground. "Make that an H."

"You ruined my only model!" Hammer screamed. "It'll take me forever to build another one!"

I walked straight up to him, "Next time you build something to attack us with, don't!" Then Hulk, being the good friend he is, went and pushed him down.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!"

"Actually, we can. Stay out of the weapons game before you hurt someone." Everyone piled into the jet, everyone except for Steve.

"Its never that easy." I heard him mumble, examining the cut off robot.

"I'm gonna sue! I'm going to sue all of you, that'll show you! especially for taking my girl. Lawyer up, Blue Boy!"

"My ride is leaving." He stated simply.

* * *

><p>On the jet ride home, Tony and Steve bickered about data and how he not as tech savvy, and green bean was depressed because he left a 10-gallon tub of peanut butter.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve sat at a desk in the main living room, he was waving the tablet up and down trying to get a response from it. "I can do this." He said to himself. When nothing happened he gently dropped the electronic device onto the table and let out a deep sigh. Then a joystick popped up.<p>

I walked over to him with Sam by my side, "If you just say 'I meant to do that' it pretty much covers everything." I told him.

"Thanks." Steve replied softly.

"I don't want to overstep but if you need help with any of the tech, just ask. I probably sort of challenging for someone of your…. age." Sam said, awkwardly.

"Sam, I barely older than you. I may have slept through a lot, but I woke up to a world of marvels. I really think this stuff is the tops."

"Cool. Just so you know, no one says 'the tops' anymore." I said, then I took the tablet from him. 'What are you looking for anyway?"

"Hammer played right into Starks blind spots, he threw a machine at Tony. And Stark believes he's master of all machines. Right there." Steve tapped a small picture, his touch enlarging it.

"Those are undifferentiated micro-clusters, tiny machines that-" Steve cut me off.

"Can be repurposed in response to new programing, right?" He was right. Me and Sam looked at him funny. He held up a magazine with Ton'y face on it. "Futura. Never miss an issue. Tony thought the Adaptoid was scanning us for weaknesses."

"But it can do more than that, better call him." As I went to go get Tony a beam similar to my brothers was fired at me, and boy did it sting like a bitch.


	8. Authors note

I am so sorry that I have not been updating as much. I am starting to work on part 2 of super adaptoid. Everything has just been really hectic with exams, but now they're over. Yay! So i'll be updating real soon

-Judware98


End file.
